


Reality

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Bad Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the fantasy gets a little too real...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

She couldn't believe this was happening. He'd been the only one there for her…after she'd come back from heaven. Spike. Spike, always willing to listen. To help. To do anything for her.

Anything.

He loved her so completely, and finally...finally, they were here. In his crypt. Tangled in his arms. Mouth on his, taking his love.

Dawn, the bills, her friends...none of it mattered. She could take care of it. She knew she could. Because he would help her.

Because he loved her.

They'd fallen onto the floor, still wrapped in each other. She wanted to show her appreciation. Show him how much she cared for _him_. Like he cared for her.

Her hand went to his jeans. Fumbled with the belt buckle and pulled the zipper. Spike groaned. Buffy looked down.

Not that big. Strange. She'd thought he would be, somehow. But...well...it was cute. Okay, so Riley had been bigger. So had Parker. But what did they say? Size doesn't matter? She was sure Spike knew how to use it.

She smiled at him as he looked at her in wonder.

He wasn't quite hard yet. So she shifted down. He kicked off his jeans, lifting himself up to strip his shirt off, too. Her mouth was on his cock by that time. She could take him all in. Benefit of the small size. His hands jumped around her body, not sure where to land. And she licked. She licked and sucked, and she felt him grow firmer. A bit thicker.

He tugged at her.

"Wanna see you, Buffy," he said. His eyes were dark with desire.

She obliged. Sitting up, she lifted her shirt over her head and off. Unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. Her pants were next. Completely naked before him. Giving herself to him.

He crawled to her. Spread her legs. His head dipped down. Buffy's head went back. Touched the floor.

His tongue was lapping at her. He wasn't really hitting the right spot, though. Buffy shifted her hips forward, hoping to get him up to her clit, but he didn't seem to notice. She grew wetter but more frustrated. He wasn't even teasing her. He was just…doing it wrong.

Must be how Drusilla had liked it.

Didn't matter. She wanted him inside her. Making love to her. She wanted to be one with him. Give herself over completely. This was just warm-up, anyway.

She touched his head. "Spike," she said in a whisper. When he looked up, she laid back, inviting him with her eyes.

Spike sat up to position himself at her entrance. She was ready.

"Fuck," Spike said.

Buffy frowned.

"Sorry, pet." Spike was looking down. "Gone a bit...it's cold in here. Just a mo'."

Cold? Would that matter to a vampire?

Buffy watched as he jerked himself. The anticipation had settled to a muted level. She didn't want to laugh because he would think she was making fun of him. But she didn't want him to think she was getting angry or anything. She just waited.

He grunted. "Sorry, I just..."

"I'll get you ready," Buffy said.

He looked embarrassed, but he made no comment as Buffy reached forward. Again, took his cock in her mouth. Stroked his balls, and teased him with her tongue. Finally, he got hard again.

She smiled up at him. He pushed her back. He wasted no time entering her.

He laid on top of her, weight pressing her down. He didn't really fill her, but it was okay. That wasn't what this was about. It was about the emotions. It was about being with him. It was about sharing everything with him.

It wasn't about just fucking or getting some empty pleasure.

It was making love.

He grunted on top of her, pumping quickly.

After a few minutes, Buffy was getting a bit bored. She wondered about asking him to change positions. But he paused.

"Um..."

"What?"

He looked down at her. "I'm about to...you know."

"Oh." That wasn't long. "Okay, then." She smiled. "Come inside me, Spike."

He looked relieved at her response. He thrust a few more times and then exhaled sharply. Eyes closed as he came. Pure pleasure on his face.

Buffy waited as his hips stopped jerking and his eyes opened. He was breathing heavy.

Okay, so she wasn't really satisfied. But...not the point, right?

Spike rolled off her, and Buffy immediately curled up to his side. She wrapped an arm around him and kissed his neck.

"I love you," she said.

***

Spike's entire body jolted as he woke up.

What a fucking nightmare. In his post-dream panic, his first thought was to glance down. Right. His cock was as it should be: long and thick. Enough to make a horse jealous. And he knew damn well that he'd just managed to bring Buffy off five times in one hour earlier in the evening. So what the fuck was up with that horrifying dream about being a complete loser in the bedroom?

Spike sighed. Just a dream.

He looked around finally. On the floor of his crypt. Buffy'd been here when he'd fallen asleep. Right after an all-nighter of fucking. She'd screamed in pleasure then. The sound still rang in his ears. Evidence of the ecstasy he could give her. But she was gone. Long gone. The spot where she'd been wasn't even warm.

Of course. That's what she did. He'd nodded off just after they'd finished. She probably had just grabbed her stuff and gone. Surprised she didn't stop to punch him in the nose on the way out. That was the routine, after all.

Always coming to him. Always coming for him. Taking everything he offered and more and then leaving. Yeah, that was the routine.

He sighed. Just a dream.


End file.
